A Hundred Emotions
by Sad Little Smile
Summary: I'm undertaking the 100 Themes Challenge for the Hunger Games, hence this is my series of 100 drabbles for it.  Different than my other drabble series for THG, which will be updated whenever I am inspired.  Rated T just in case.  Enjoy!
1. Adieu

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hunger Games, and the 100 Themes belong to Maristela Freesia. **

* * *

><p>I hate goodbyes. Goodbye is so uncertain; I never know how our story ends. Did we part in despair or were we friends? Goodbye is a hazy, misty day, the kind that never really starts or ends. Goodbye is hopeless, a melancholy melody that leaves you empty.<p>

At least, with this, as separated as we are, I can understand our parting. A rose is still eternal love, even if it isn't in your hands. I won't say goodbye; I know you too well. Instead, I will only bid you farewell, as I shan't return to you, nor you me.

Farewell.

* * *

><p><strong>This is theme #100, Goodbye. I just couldn't start at the very beginning, so I started at the end. Hehh...my little solution to things I can't handle. :P I originally had Katniss and Primrose in mind, but this could also be Katniss and Gale. I'll leave it up to your imagination.<strong>

**~SLS**


	2. Constant

**I don't own anything from the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Back and forth, in and out, the ocean is a constant; one of the few I still have in life. Day by day, it never ceases to be there when I look for it. You were my mighty ocean, always there, far as my eyes could see. For a time, it was enough.<p>

Then the earth shook, the water receded beyond the eye, and all was laid bare and writhing in agony. Before I could escape, you returned in a fury.

I thought the ocean was forever calm, undisturbed by the greatest storms.

Funny, isn't it, how deceptive beauty is.

* * *

><p><strong>Theme 99, hope y'all enjoy. Katniss's POV, I think, in relation to Peeta.<strong>


	3. Strawberries

**I don't own anything from the Hunger Games, nor do I own any of the themes.**

* * *

><p>The last strawberries of summer are the most beautiful – deep red, the color of life. Red is the color behind every beat of my heart, and likewise my heart is behind every beat driving life away.<p>

The continual death – beginning with birth – we live throughout our lives...I wanted to die old and full of years. I wanted to be ready to go, not dragged down kicking and screaming.

Like the last strawberries, though, I'm gone all too quickly. My blood, covering the ground...beautiful, like the strawberries, and fiercely alive, if only until they are swallowed in autumn.

* * *

><p><strong>This was inspired by a drabble I read about bloodstrawberries...It's number 11, Blood, in the 100 themes challenge for THG. Enjoy!**

**~SLS**


	4. Lamentation

**I don't own anything from the Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Every time I open my eyes, my hope is that things will be different. Every time, as of yet, nothing has changed.<p>

Why do I put myself through this, you ask. Why bother when there's no chance of a difference?

The answer is in the sunrise. Even if what I see is unchanged, it is still noteworthy. Even if what I see is a lie, it is too beautiful to ignore.

I am mourning for a morning that was stillborn, passing in silence and anonymity, unnoticed by all.

Why?

Because it could have changed our lives.

Now it never will.

* * *

><p><strong>Number 94...Morning. I've always like the way the words 'morning' and 'mourning' are interchangeable, even if it is somewhat old.<strong>

**~SLS**


	5. Hypothetical

Who dies – Father, or Mother? Who can better care for those left behind? Who will the children need more when growing up? Who is the strongest, the most capable, the one who won't fall apart?

They treat love as a hypothetical situation – a choice one person must make. I wouldn't have been the choice but for cruel chance. I am not strong, capable, or wise. But for your daughter, we would have joined you long since.

You see, love cannot function singularly. It fades, languishes.

And I find I'm at a loss, because one is all that's left.

* * *

><p><strong>Theme One, Love. Mrs. Everdeen, pondering. I've always thought it would be a difficult decision in the hypothetical situation where you have to choose which one of you lives, and which one dies. To die is noble, certainly, but...to live is more difficult. How can one possibly choose?<strong>

**I am back from a very much extended hiatus during this semester of college...but you will see me more often, hopefully.**

**~SLS**


	6. Dependency

**Theme 60, Midnight; alternate title: _Dependency_.**

* * *

><p>Another night, and I find my way, by force of habit, into Peeta's room. I climb in next to him, near his warmth, and, more importantly, his life – the tenacity with which he clings to every day.<p>

He twines an arm around me, then breaks the silence, same as every night.

"Why?"

I know what he's asking – I know the answer, and I hate it. I never wanted to need someone, to feel lost without them, and to long to be near them.

I decide to give him part of the answer.

"Because...you're warm...and I'm cold."

* * *

><p><strong>This...really has nothing to do with midnight, besides the time. Ever wake up, and you're incredibly cold? Happens a lot to me in Minnesota. Unfortunately, I don't have a Peeta to climb in with, but I do have a rice bag. =)<strong>

**~SLS**


End file.
